RP: Northern Relations
This is a page RP between Arx, controlled by Imperial Wyrm and People's City of Naum, controlled by TheLoneNord. Faustus Hyman, captain of the Arx Fleet, sets out on a journey from Arx, Italy, to Northern Sweden on ship. Part 1 Imperial Wyrm Faustus Hyman, on behalf of Gaius' orders to make relations with "the Northerners", sets out on ship, sailing through the Mediterranean and up the English Channel. The voyage will take many days and it will be a cold, harsh one. They have food supplies but will fish in the oceans if they ever run out of supplies. As Gaius had gone on his voyage to Kratos, his vice was left in charge of the politics at Arx. A liutenant of the navy was left in charge of the navy while Faustus set off on his voyage. TheLoneNord The Naum continued their own lifestyle, awaiting these people. As your boats entered Naum waters, the Naum battleships kept watch and guard, eyeing you. Imperial Wyrm The Arx fleet hung up flags with the symbol for peace to the Naum, they also sung happy songs and did the peace salute. The Naum did not know much about Roman culture but Faustus had been educated in the language of the Naum by a travelling historian, long ago. In his days as a pirate, he had pillaged the ship of an expedition and taken one of the historians as hostage. The historian taught Faustus many new things and they ended up becoming friends, so Faustus eventually freed the man. The travelling historian had given Faustus a map, a map of the Northern Seas and what lands were lying north of Germania. Faustus had told some of his men about the Naum language, a few of the men had learned from Faustus how to speak a few words. The historian had died a few years ago, but he had given Faustus his documents and manuscripts he had written about thew Naum. Not many other Romans knew of them besides Faustus and a few of his men. TheLoneNord The Naum meet you at their shore, and salute you. Many warriors and people come to meet the Arx at their eastern shores, below the City of Naum. The Naum leader, Ragnar, comes and questions you and your motives, and asks what you want. Imperial Wyrm The ship arrives at the docks and the soldiers get off the ship. Faustus bows and speaks to the Naum leader in Old Norse, the language of the Naum. (Translated from Old Norse to English for readers) "Greetings. My name is Faustus Hyman and it is truly an honor to meet you. I am from a country called Rome, from a city called Arx. You may have met one of us before, a man by the name of Liberius who was a scholar. He was a good friend of mine who traveled here many years ago". TheLoneNord Chief Ragnar approaches Faustus in his royal-like robe. "Hello. I am Chief Ragnar, serving as leader of the Naum people for 40 years. It is nice to meet you. Why are you here? What are your motives? Allying?", said Ragnar, as his Naum people of the Parish stood by his side, some with their weapons out. Imperial Wyrm "I have come here to make an alliance with you. We want to know more about you, you see. The first one of us who found your people was Liberius. We want to share our culture with you and to make a strong relationship with your people. We also want to establish trade routes with Naum. But...we will give you things in exchange", says Faustus. All of a sudden, three barrels are hauled out by some men on the ship. The barrels are set on the ground. Faustus pulls the lids of the barrel, revealing many fur cloaks, Roman weapons, shields, and the final barrel...a barrel full of gold! "This is the goods we will give to you in exchange for an alliance, my Northern friend. We give you money, cloaks, and weapons". TheLoneNord "Well there, alliance? Sure, I suppose, we do not ally with many people around here. But you bring up a good deal. I like your weapons and, other things. Our form of currency is our own, so we do not accept money. You keep that. And we will keep our weapons. I will establish trade routes with you, and I will give you some of our expert Blacksmiths as our part." Ragnar puts an animal fur over the Roman Shield. "This is our shield now, therefore our insignia, but thank you." "Come to my Hall in the front of the city on the hill, and we will discuss more." Ragnar starts walking back up the hill with his Naum guards. Imperial Wyrm Faustus follows Ragnar and his guards to the hall. The cold wind blows in the land of the Naum in Northern Sweden. Snow covers the landscape and there are pine trees. Faustus sees a badger scurry off into the snowy woods nearby. TheLoneNord Ragnar opens the great doors to Elmæk, and reveals a great city. He walks into his great hall, and into a room with a long table. "Now we can talk." Part 2 Imperial Wyrm Faustus sits down on a stone seat next to the long table and looks at everything in admiration. Both he and his soldiers were amazed by how truly beautiful the city was. "A beautiful city you have..very well, then. What matters should we discuss now that we have agreed to becoming trade partners and allies?" Faustus asks. TheLoneNord Ragnar sits on his stone chair at the end of the table, and puts some papers down at his desk. "Let's talk. First, finances. If we are trading partners, we will discuss what we will trade and how we will trade it, and that goes the same for the weapons and armor you hath brought us. We will use them well, indeed. I suppose we should starting organizing it and sorting it out. What do YOU have in mind?" Imperial Wyrm Faustus sits there for a moment in silence and rubs his chin. Then finally he says "For finances, I should say you should learn how to produce Arx money from some of our merchants, that way you can pay for whatever goods you want and in return, you will receive the goods. And I think that we should trade food. I could give your people bread, olives, onions, garlic, cheese. We could introduce Roman Cuisine to Naum. And another thing we could trade with you is animals! We could send you the most beautiful steeds! Striped horses, spotted horses, and white horses. We could even send you our finest iron chariots! Yes, your soldiers could drive in war on chariots. We have a man in Arx who teaches men how to chariot race, he works for the military. Is this of your interest?" TheLoneNord The soldiers in the room grin and shake their heads, as they like the ideas proposed. "Yes, me and my men here think of that as a well interest. We will take the horses, and the chariots as well as setting up an organization to teach people how to use them in armed battle. We will also take the food minus the olives, as we do not eat those in the Naum tribe." Imperial Wyrm "Very well, but we also need to learn to make Naum money in case your merchants are to arrive to Arx to trade with us. It goes both ways. Oh and here is a trade route map from Naum to Arx", says Faustus, handing Ragnar a sea chart which has the North Sea, Mediterranean, and English Channel on it as well as a route which shows how to safely get to Arx (without encountering pirates on the way). TheLoneNord "Naum use Naumis as currency, which 1 naumi is the equivalent of 10 of your currency. We could work something out. Now, our side. We don't have much to offer, as we have it hard up here, especially in our long winters. We can give you some weapons and shields, maybe some fur. But the rest we need to survive, as we can't really crop up here. We can also trade animals, we have a lot of those. So, anything else to discuss?" Imperial Wyrm "Hmmm..What sort of animals do you have? Perhaps I could trade you a horse and have an ox or a cow in exchange? Or I could trade you many horses for many oxes? I would also like to have fur, weapons, and shields. What type of weapons do you use?" Faustus asked. TheLoneNord "We have ox, and cow. We breed them and feed them a "special" type of drink to make them stronger (no it isn't steroids). We use, well, Naum weapons, which are usually made of bones, fur and skins. They are also commonly made of rock and stone. We can trade, of course." Imperial Wyrm "I assume by fur and skin weapons you mean whips, lassoes, and slings? I would like to have some whips, lassoes, or slings if you have any for my men. In exchange, I would give you some beautiful white horses with black spots. Your stone and rock weapons seem far too primitive and I mean no offense to you, Ragnar, sir. I will be sure to supply your men with iron lances and swords", says Faustus. TheLoneNord "Yes you can have some of ours, we use the best skins for them. Naum are known for its proffesional blacksmiths, which can create a good variety. We would like the horses. Our stone and rock weapons have kept us good for our 300 years here and they still do, as long as it kills, it is ok with us. But that is your choice. Thank you for the offer of lances and swords. Anything else to discuss?" Imperial Wyrm "That should be all. Just keep the trade route map and send some merchants over to Arx so we can trade if you want, but we will also send merchants to Naum to trade. It has been an honor to meet you, Ragnar", says Faustus. Faustus bows and salutes, showing respect to Ragnar and his men. He and his soldiers say goodbye and they walk out of the hall and into the city itself, they then head back to the harbor where their ships arrived. They sail away and wave goodbye to the land of the Naum, they then head back to Arx. ---- END ---- Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Finished RP's